


Back to School

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [18]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark goes back to school and has the first day jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Written for the writerverse Back to School challenge.

Mark takes a deep breath as he exists the subway station into Astor Place. It’s somewhere he’s been countless times in the decade he’s lived in the city, but this time it’s different. For the first time since dropping out of Brown when he was nineteen, he’s a student again.

As he walks from the subway to his first class, he starts to feel even more self-conscious. While he’s not the only one that’s not fresh out of high school, he’s pretty sure he’s the only one that’s still an undergrad. A glance around the classroom confirms his thoughts, as he clearly the oldest student there. He picks a seat about halfway back, on the side of the room, hoping that he can at least pass as a TA until after the lecture starts. He takes out his laptop so he can take notes, almost immediately regretting because it’s obvious just how ancient it is. But it still works, and he didn’t see the need to buy a brand new one. He notices a few girls in the class sending looks in his direction, which surprises him. Though before he has time to wonder why, the professor arrives and class starts. Mark takes another deep breath and reminds himself that he can do this.


End file.
